


Wrath of a Brother

by CrystalNavy



Series: Reunions and Grudges [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Fingolfin is.....not happy. And that's putting it mildly. As usual, Finarfin tries to mediate, to no avail.





	Wrath of a Brother

Fingolfin strode with a purpose. Finarfin was trying to keep up with him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Finarfin asked

"You've asked me that question ten times up until now." Fingolfin says "And my answer has not changed."

"But....."

"Not another word, or I will seal your mouth shut with duct-tape until this is done." Fingolfin threatened

That got Finarfin to clam up.

They reached their destination in silence. Fingolfin swung open the gates and stepped inside, murder in his eyes.

Feanor was lounging in the chair. Fingolfin grabbed the thing that was closest to him - which happened to be a watering can - and threw it at Feanor. It struck his head with a satisfying 'bonk' sound, and Fingolfin proceeded to grab various other things and throw them at Feanor as well.

"I expected something more dramatic than this." Feanor spoke up, clearly amused

"Believe me, I wish." Fingolfin scowled "But the Valar won't allow anyone to suffer as they should."

"Since when were you a loyal lapdog of the Valar?" Feanor raised an eyebrow

"Since our little excursion caused more harm than good, with little payoff." Fingolfin scoffed "And need I remind you that our little excursion is your fault?"

"Actually, you lived there for nearly a millenia." Feanor points out

That got him a meeting with a bowl, up close and personal, courtesy of Fingolfin.


End file.
